This research proposal is concerned with carbohydrate-protein interaction. Two classes of carbohydrate-binding proteins are under investigation: lectins and anticarbohydrate antibodies. Plant lectins are being isolated, purified and characterized and are being used as probes to study glycoconjugates (polysaccharides, glycoproteins and glycolipids) in solution and on cell surfaces. As a model for lectin-cell interaction we plan to incorporate a series of model glycolipids into phospolipid vesicles and study their interaction with lectins.